pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:TheRapo666
Historia Pues todo empezo, en el verano del 86... No espera, eso no era xD. Bueno, pues me uni a esta wiki a principios de Abril, o no me acuerdo la verdad... Me encanta pokemon, empeze con el Pokemon Gold, luego pase a los R/Z/E, a partir de esa generacion, los pokemons parecian creados con ideas de niños de 2 años ._.U Solo me compre el P. Diamante, yaque por lo que habia leido, DIalga era mucho mejor pokemon que Palkia, que es un Forever Alone. Cuando salio el Pokemon HeartGold me emocione mucho ya que, yo empeze cone l pokemon Gold, despues de haberme pasado el juego un 80%, a las dos semanas lo perdi, como todos mis otros juegos RPG pokemon xD, cuando salio el Blanco y negro... Mejor ni os lo cuento. Otro tipo de juego que me gusta de Pokemon, son los MM, los tengo todos, tooooodddoooosss!!!!! En los MM2 y MM3 tenia la jodida costumbre de elegirme de Prota un Pliplup y de compañero un Chimchar (un vicio muy raro xD) Pero el otro dia empeze una nueva partida con unPikachu de protagonista, y un charmander de compañero, y me pase el juego en 1 dia!!! Soy la ostia en los MM xD. Bueno, llegue a esta wiki, porque en una wiki que no voy a mencionar, un usario que no voy a mencionar, dijo que en esta wiki, habia un usario que no voy a mencionar que habia muerto (era mentira). Estuve haciendo mierdillas, hasta que me hice amigo de Espe, Psy, Puff, Vile, Vik, etc... Y aqui estoy, explicandoos mi vida, buscaos vida social y dejad de leer :U Pokemons del chat Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png Mi mas retrasado, y especial pokemon Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png Un vagabundo gay que me encontrepor la calle (??? Archivo:Cara_de_Gengar.png A este lo saco en ocasiones especiales cuando quiero matar a alguien >8D Archivo:Cara_de_Ditto.png Mi segundo pokemon mas hijo de perr* se transforma en ti, o en tu pokemon Archivo:Cara_de_Celebi_rosa.png Una calebi muy capulla que nunca me hace caso D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.png Es un maloso Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png No se de donde coño salio ._.U Archivo:Cara_de_Hypno.png Hacia trabajos para mi e3e Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.png Huy, a este me lo iba a comer,pero se metio en la pokeball Archivo:Cara_de_Sableye.png Son esclavos x99999 Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png No se de donde salio, a si espera, de su madre e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Keldeo.png Lo capture porque es muy cute el jodido Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png Casi le corta las venas a mi pikachu TT-TT Porque no lo hizo Archivo:Cara_de_Gyarados-1-_-_copia_-_copia.png Se me colo en la lavadora, y se quedo rojo xD Archivo:Cara_de_Articuno.png El pajarraco nº1 Archivo:Cara_de_Zapdos.png El pajarraco nº2 Archivo:Cara_de_Moltres.png El pajarraco nº3 Equipo Pokémon (solo pondre Negro2 pues me da palo poner los de mas juegos xD) 'Pokémon Negro2' 'Progreso' *'Medallas: '''8/8 *'Tiempo de Juego:' 180:45 *'Nick:' Raúl *'Dinero:' 250498 *'Pokédex:' Avistados-295 Capturados-116 *'Pokedex Nacional: Avistados-424 Capturados-151 *'Shinys: '''Encontrados-1 Capturados-1 *'Dittos atrapados: '54 *'Localización: 'Boquete gigante 'Equipo Actual (debo cambiarlo) Amigos (lo relleno luego 8D) Mascotas (Algun dia xD) Gifs Archivo:Pikachu_lick_gif.gif Mi poke favorito, hecho por mi, pikachu power!!!! Archivo:Mocklat_lick_gif.gif Es de un fake que pienso hacer, mocoooo Archivo:Espeon_lick_gif.gif Se lo regalare a alguien, porque eshmu rarito (??? Firma si eres mi amigo e.e *Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 17:59 18 nov 2012 (UTC) *Hi Raposo :3 Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif Soy Hero Archivo:Druddigon_NB.gif Para los mensages Archivo:Haxorus_NB_variocolor.gif Y mira mi dex! Archivo:Serperior N2B2 variocolor.gif 18:00 18 nov 2012 (UTC) *Una firmita por mi HDR ⓘ ⓝ ⓐ ⓩ ⓤ ⓜ ⓐ ⓔ ⓛ ⓔ ⓥ ⓔ ⓝ ⓟ ⓐ ⓞ ⓛ ⓞ ♥ 18:01 18 nov 2012 (UTC) *Raton Misionero on Naruto Guitart 18:04 18 nov 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Minccino-lick-208778448.gif Minccino and Emolga so cute! Archivo:Emolga-Free-Lick-Avatar-196788513.gif 18:07 18 nov 2012 (UTC) *Si 2 + 2= pez..... Entonces 3 + 3= Atun? 8D (discusión) 17:55 19 nov 2012 (UTC) *border ¡El Martini que se tragó a Mind! • ¡Bébetelo! Mi Opinión • Mi Serie Principal Archivo:Cara_de_Lapras.png 19:06 7 ene 2013 (UTC) *Fly salvaje apareció Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 13:10 26 ene 2013 (UTC) *Yooo ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 14:53 26 ene 2013 (UTC) *Sen-kun Aun me debes dinero e_e (?) *No pienso firmar :U (? Archivo:Victini_icon.gifDescúbreme!!!!Tranqui, que no muerdoArchivo:Victini_icon.gif 18:59 11 feb 2013 (UTC) Sabias que... -Soy una rata -Una rata amarilla -Como y hablo con piedras -Soy una rata otra vez Archivo:Dummy.gif -Me gusta ser una rata Archivo:La.gif -No me dan miedo los gatos, excepto Espe D8 -Ya no se que escribir -Sigo sin saber que escribir -Soy una rata por 4ªvez Archivo:Dummy.gif -Luego continuare talvez